Warren Family Tree
The Warren Family Tree is a parchment scroll, displaying all the Halliwell-Mitchell's ancestors, dating all the way back to Melinda Warren and ending with the Next Generation. History Discovering the Family Tree Phoebe Halliwell found the family tree in the attic after she was attacked by her past life, Peri Russell. After she used a spell to travel back to Russell's life, she discovered she was an evil witch and that she and her sisters were cousins. She found out that Russell died on the same day as they were on at that time. Picking Wyatt's Name/Paige Matthews Leo and Piper had not chosen a name yet for Wyatt and looked at the family tree for inspiration. Paige walked in on them and discovered that there even was a tree, but was a bit sad when she saw that she wasn't added yet, a year and a half after she joined the family. Paige was later added to the family tree. Next Generation After the birth of each other their children, the Charmed Ones added their names to the family tree. Discontinuity Blessed * Matt had made an unchangeable mistake with Pip's birthday taking place on the same day and in the same year that Penny died, so Matt has decided to retcon Penny's death year to 1997. This still allows for the Charmed Ones to discover their powers in October of 1998, the only difference is that Phoebe is gone longer than six months. * Matt also retconned a lot of the timeline of Charmed's episode: "Witchstock", including the year that Allen Halliwell died. Allen is still killed by Penny's best friend, Robin at the magical be-in; only instead of it happening in 1967, Allen dies in 1961. This change is made because of the Blessed episode: "Saving Mr. 35th President". Charmed * Despite Penny's insistence that no males have been born into the family for three hundred years, many Warren men were shown to have been born, including Penny's own brother. He was apparently married to Francine Bowen, despite her being 64 years older than him. His existence has not been confirmed anywhere else on the show. * Peri Russell would not have been the same age as Phoebe was if she was born in 1894 as the tree states. She would have been born in 1899. * Polina Bowen is shown to have died in May 1971. However, her future life Prudence Halliwell was born about 8 months previously. * The tree states that Penny Johnson married Jack Halliwell. However, Penny married Allen Halliwell. * The tree lists Victor Bennett's last name to be "Jones". * Penny Halliwell's date of death is listed as March 5, 1965, despite her actual death happening on that date in 1998. * Penny Halliwell's date of birth is listed as 1937, though her daughter's birth is listed as 1950 which would have made Penny only 13 when she had Patty, another mistake on the page. * Prudence Halliwell's birthdate contradicts her birthdate as stated in the obituary in "Charmed Again, Part 1". * Piper Halliwell's birthday contradicts her birthday as stated by Phoebe, who declares that Piper is a Gemini in Charmed episode: "Once Upon a Time". Notes and Trivia * The family tree was presumably made by either Penelope Halliwell as the tree had originally stopped with Prudence, Piper and Phoebe. * There is little room left to add anyone else. * The family tree was started with Melinda Warren. * Phoebe never added Pip to the family tree after she found it even though he was her son. This is most likely because she was keeping Pip's birth a secret and didn't want her sisters to find out. It is unknown if he's been added yet since he was reunited with Pip. * Colvin was also never added since he was supposedly vanquished with the Seer, however he revealed himself to his older stepbrother, Pip, as still alive and Pip told their family that Colvin was still alive. It's unknown if Colvin has been added since he revealed his survival or if he will ever be added. Category:BLESSED Category:Artifacts Category:Warren Category:Halliwell Family